Found You
by Yukamatsu
Summary: Masih sekolah, belum berkeluarga, bahkan tak pernah ada kabar mengencani seorang wanita, dan tiba-tiba menimang anak sampai-sampai membawanya kemana-mana bahkan kesekolah? Gila! Warnings : Oga and Furuichi dont know each other at this moment, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, OOC, Gaje, Drama, Typos. Dont like dont read. OgaFuru!Oneshot


Masih sekolah, belum berkeluarga, bahkan tak pernah ada kabar mengencani seorang wanita, dan tiba-tiba menimang anak sampai-sampai membawanya kemana-mana bahkan kesekolah? Gila!

Oga Tatsumi, dia orang gila yang sedang dibicarakan. Bajingan yang baru duduk dikelas satu SMA Ishiyama tapi sudah punya anak dibelakang punggungnya. Ah! Jangan lupakan tentang kenyataan bahwa anak itu selalu telanjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Beelzebub and related characters are copyright to Ryuhei Tamura.

Warnings : _**Oga and Furuichi dont know each other at this moment**_, **Yaoi, Shonen-ai**, OOC, Gaje, Drama, Typos.

**Dont like dont read.**

_Yukamatsu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

SMA Ishiyama. Sekolah terburuk diseluruh negeri dengan 120% anak nakal Grade A.

Furuichi tak habis pikir dengan reputasi buruk sekolahnya. Ya, setelah dipikir-pikir, ini sekolahkan? Seharusnya siswa yang ada belajar untuk Grade A sebagai pelajar yang baik dan benar. Kira-kira begitu.

Dan lagi dia tak habis pikir. Kenapa dari semua sekolah yang dia daftarkan, hanya Ishiyama ini yang mau menerimanya. Apa dia termasuk kedalam golongan anak nakal juga? Tidak, Furuichi tidak terlalu mahir berkelahi. Jika diukur dari situ, Furuichi sama sekali bukan golongan yang sama dengan siswa Ishiyama kebanyakan.

"Hai Queen, dan nona nona yang cantik disana~" satu kalimat panjang menggoda yang dibalas satu sabetan rantai panjang yang menggulung tubuhnya.

"Berani sekali menggoda Aoi Nee-san."

Satu lagi kenyataan yang sempat terlupakan. Siswi di SMA Ishiyama tak kalah dengan siswanya. Mereka satu golongan untuk nominasi terganas dan sejenisnya.

"Ah, maaf-maaf. Aku kan hanya menyapa." Furuichi mengangkat tangannya menyerah. Sungguh, dia tak berani macam-macam dengan gadis-gadis ini.

"Nene-san, ayo pergi."

Rantai ditarik begitu saja dan membuat Furuichi berputar-putar dibuatnya. Sebagai seorang pria sejati, kau tak kan diperlakukan dengan baik disekolah ini.

'Bruk!' Furuichi jatuh dengan matanya yang berputar pusing. Mencari gadis disekolah lain mungkin lebih baik dari pada mencari mati disini.

"Yo!" Seseorang memegang pundak Furuichi dan menjadikan bahunya sebagai tumpuan untuk bangkit.

Furuichi menoleh dan melihat si iblis Ishiyama plus anaknya bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan debu celananya. Satu pertanyaan. Sejak kapan dia disitu.

"Aku ketiduran, Beel ribut dan aku bangun." Oga Tatsumi. Si iblis menjawab tanpa ditanya.

Furuichi bangkit juga. Shock kemudian dengan tubuh-tubuh besar yang diketahuinya sebagai kakak kelas mereka tergeletak tanpa daya. Beberapa ada yang kepalanya masuk kedalam tanah dan nyangkut ditembok. Ini pasti kerjaannya.

"Hei!" Oga menepuk pundak Furuichi sekali lagi. "Tolong pegangkan bayi ini untuk ku, Seragamku kotor." Oga menyodorkan bayi telanjang anaknya pada Furuichi.

Caranya memegang bayi, menunjukan bahwa dia adalah ayah terburuk yang pernah ada. Furuichi diam dan menerimanya. Oga melepas seragamnya dan mengibas-ngibaskannya dari pasir dan debu. Furuichi menunggu.

"Ayo, pastikan kau tidak ketinggalan 15 meter dariku."

Oga berjalan duluan memasuki gedung sekolah, meninggalkan Furuichi dengan tanda tanya besar melayang dikepalanya. Apa maksudnya ini? Pikirnya sambil mengangkat bayi Oga dan menatapnya.

"Da!" Bayi Oga memekik kegirangan sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Furuichi berdecak dan menyusul Oga. Dipeluknya bayi Oga dengan layak. Menggendongnya hati-hati. Bagaimana pun juga ini anak dari si iblis itu dan lagi pula anak ini masih seorang bayi.

"Hoi! 15 meter!" Oga berbalik dan berteriak.

Siapa dia dan siapa Oga. Baru saja memulai percakapan singkat sudah berani menyuruh dan memerintahnya. Yang benar saja!

"A-ano, Oga-kun. Nama anak ini siapa?" Furuichi bertanya sopan. Sayang Oga tidak dengar.

"Oga-kun?" Lagi, Furuichi memanggilnya.

Oga masih tak mendengar dan melangkah terus penuh action. Furuichi memincingkan matanya. Sebenarnya ada apa didalam pikiran iblis Ishiyama ini. Setelah menyuruhnya membawa anak bayi ini, sekarang dia disuruh mengikuti Oga yang entah mau kemana.

"Oi! Brengsek!" Kali ini Furuichi berseru sambil menendang bokong Oga telak. Cukup dua kali dia tak dianggap.

"Te-me! Apa maksudmu hah?" Oga menoleh dengan wajah iblisnya yang menakutkan. Furuichi tak peduli.

"Nama," katanya singkat.

"Nama? Ah! Iya, aku Oga Tatsumi sekelas dengan mu. Jangan bilang kau lupa?" Wajah iblisnya berubah sok polos.

Si iblis ini ternyata bodoh.

"Bukan kau, tapi anak ini." Furuichi menunjuk bayi dalam pengangannya dengan dagu.

"Oh itu, namanya, Kai bel zel E zebub VI eh? Kaizel lebub bub Em peror IV? Eelze zebub? Bub?"

Furuichi mengeluarkan wajah terjeleknya. Apa-apaan dia. Dia lupa nama anaknya? Orang ini gagal sebagai ayah bahkan dari hal yang terdasar.

"Kau bisa memanggilnya Beel seperti Kunieda memanggilnya."

He? Queen?

"K-kau ada hubungan apa dengan Queen? Anak ini? Anaknya Queen kah?" Mata Furuichi membesar hampir keluar. Aoi? Queen? Bayi ini? Beel?

"Baka! Pelankan suaramu." Oga memukul kepala Furuichi lumayan keras. Furuichi diam meringis mengelus kepalanya. "Akan bahaya kalau bayi ini menangis." Tunjuknya pada bayi yang dibawa Furuichi.

"Lalu apa?"

"Apanya? Oh! Atau kau bisa memanggilnya Bochama seperti Hilda memanggil anak ini."

Hee? Bochama? Hilda? Nama gadis lain lagi?

"Kau? Ada berapa gadis yang pergi bersamamu?" Wajah Furuichi horor luar biasa. Bagaimana bajingan Ishiyama seperti Oga ini punya dua gadis sekaligus untuk dikencani.

"Maksudmu apa, baka? Dan lagi siapa namamu? Aku tau kita sekelas, tapi tak tau namamu."

Furuichi menghela nafas panjang. Setelah beberapa menit bersikap sok akrab, ternyata dia sama sekali belum tau nama dari orang yang dia suruh membawa bayinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baby Beel, ayo lepaskan orang itu. Kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa pulang!"

"O-oi, apa-apaan bayi ini. Kenapa dia tak mau melepaskanku? Kau, lakukanlah sesuatu. Aku harus cepat, aku ada date sekarang!"

"Iya! Aku tau! Kau pikir aku tak mau segera pulang apa?! Beel! Lepaskan!"

Oga menarik Beel sekali lagi. Tenaga penuh extra Oga kerahkan kali ini dan Beel tetap teguh memegang baju Furuichi.

"Oi-oi-oi! Bajuku akan robek kalau begini caranya!"

"Nah! Lepaskan bajumu sekarang! Cepat!" Ya, Oga berteriak gila dan membuat anak SMA Ishiyama yang ingin pulang menghentikan langkah mereka. Menonton Oga dan Furuichi.

"Kau gila?! Aku melepaskan bajuku didepan orang-orang? Jangan bodoh!"

"Oi! Bakaichi, kau mau lepas atau tidak?"

"Kalau lepas artinya aku juga harus melepas bajuku? Lebih baik tidak usah!"

Oga melepas kaki Beel yang sedari tadi dia tarik. Beel yang dilepas langsung naik kebahu Furuichi dan memeluk lehernya.

"Kurasa dia menyukaimu." Oga menarik kepalanya yang mendadak gatal. "Jadi, kurasa kau harus ikut aku pulang kerumah. Ayo!"

"Hah? Kau gila?! Oi! Oga! Lepaskan!"

Furuichi terus teriak sementara Oga menarik kerah bajunya dan berniat menyeretnya pulang. Pulang kerumah Oga tentu saja.

"Aku ada date! Oi! Kau tuli atau apa?" Oga tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Wajahnya keras dan auranya terasa panas. Dia marah.

"Kalau begitu batalkan!" Katanya. Tangannya melepas kerah baju Furuichi dan ganti memegang tangan Furuichi kuat. "Ayo!"

"O-oga?"

Oga berjalan didepan dengan Furuichi yang terseret dibelakangnya. Beel masih dipundak Furuichi, memeluk lehernya erat dan bergumam ala bayi yang entah apa artinya.

"Adabuss!" Serunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jadi ini gadis... Wanita istri Oga itu. Hilda-san. Ya, dia pirang dan menawan. Sial! Bagaimana bisa Oga mendapat wanita secantik dan sesempuran dia.

Furuichi sedang _day dreaming_ didepan Hilda saat dengan tidak sadar dia mengeluarkan ekspresi yang kurang pantas sebenarnya. Semakin lama dibiarkan dan tak lama kemudian darah segar mengalir keluar dari hidung Furuichi.

"Menjijikan!" Hilda mengucapkannya dengan nada mengumpat.

"Oi! Furuichi, kau membuat iblis pengasuh iblis merinding melihatmu." Oga melirik Furuichi yang tampaknya belum sadar.

"Da-da-da!" Beel berseru dan menepuk pipi Furuichi kuat. Kuat sekali. Pipinya memerah dan berbekas, rasanya seperti habis ditampar orang dewasa.

"A-aa! Hei! Baby Beel! Apa? Kenapa kau memukulku!"

"Buuu!" Beel mempout bibir kecilnya lucu. Tapi untuk pria normal seukuran Furuichi, wajah anak laki-laki Oga ini malah tampak ehm, menyeramkan.

"Bochama, saatnya mandi. Ayo mandi bersama Hilda~" Hilda berbicara merayu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Beel. Furuichi mimisan lagi.

Beel memeluk leher Furuichi sekali lagi dan menggeleng. Hilda langsung menatap benci Furuichi.

"A-ada apa Hilda-san? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa yang salah." Furuichi menciut ditatap mati seperti itu.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Bochama?" Hilda menunjuk Oga dengan payungnya. "Kenapa dia tak mau lepas dari orang ini?" kali ini ganti Furuichi yang kena tunjuk. Hilda hampir-hampir menusuk mata Furuichi.

Oga membuang muka acuh. Sikap yang mencerminkan bahwa dia bukan suami yang baik untuk Hilda.

"Jangan tanya aku, bukan aku yang menempel pada orang itu. Kau lihat sendirikan?"

Kemudian Oga dan Hilda bertengkar mulut setelah itu. Furuichi duduk diam menatap keduanya datar. Beginikah keluarga kecil Oga? Dengan Ayah yang tak pedulu keluarga. Ibu yang hobby marah-marah serta mengumpat. Dengan anak yang malah cenderung lebih suka menempel pada orang lain.

Furuichi mengacungkan tangannya. Menginterupsi, mau bertanya. "A-ano. Hilda-san. Jadi bagaimana agar Beel mau melepaskanku?" Tanyanya.

Pandangan Oga dan Hilda langsung teralih pada Furuichi.

"Kau," Oga Hilda bicara bersamaan. "Hh~" keduanya menghela nafas juga bersamaan.

"Apa? Aku harus apa?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Kau harus menginap malam ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya dalam satu hari Furuichi bisa mendadak akrab dengan Oga Tatsumi. Si iblis Ishiyama. Tidak disangka-sangka bayi Oga menempel padanya sampai tak mau melepasnya begitu saja. Terpaksalah dia menginap dirumah Oga setelah menelpon meminta ijin orang rumah tadi.

Sekarang didalam bak air hangat Furuichi merendam seluruh tubuhnya. Memanjakan diri sendiri setelah membawa bayi Oga seharian. Walaupun mandi dirumah orang, dia tetap harus menikmati saat mandinya kan. Tapi...

"Kenapa kau harus ikut mandi bersamaku?" tanyanya monolog pada Beel. Beel memukul air dengan tangan kecilnya sebagai jawaban.

"Hei!" Furuichi menangkap tangan Beel. "Tunggu diluar bak sebentar, aku akan membersihkan rambutmu setelah ini." Furuichi mengangkat Beel keluar dari bak dan mendudukannya dilantai.

"Oi, Furuichi! Lama sekali mandinya." Pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar saat Furuichi baru saja melangkahkan satu kakinya keluar dari bak.

"K-kau?!" Dengan cepat Furuichi masuk lagi kedalam bak dan menunjuk Oga dengan tatapannya. "Kau tidak lihat ada seseorang yang sedang mandi disini?"

"Kau lama, aku juga ingin mandi."

"Tunggu diluar! Setelah aku membersihkan kepala Beel aku akan keluar dan kau bisa mandi!"

"Aku tidak mau menunggu." Oga masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan menutupnya. "Kita mandi bersama saja."

"E-eh? Oga? Oga-kun? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Furuichi berteriak saat Oga melepas bajunya dan membuka sabuk celananya.

"Yang kulakukan? Mandi tentu saja."

Tanpa malu Oga melepas seluruh atribut yang menempel ditubuhnya hingga polos. Furuichi menutup matanya erat. Baru sehari kenal dan sekarang dia akan menjadi korban sekuhara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bilangnya mau membersihkan rambut Baby Beel?"

Furuichi membuka sebelah matanya dan menemukan Oga yang sudah berendam tepat disebelahnya. Entah uap hangat yang ada apa dapat menyamarkan rona merah pada pipi Furuichi sekarang.

Furuichi berdiri keluar dari bak. Walaupun malu terlihat polos dihadapan Oga dia mencoba tak peduli seperti yang Oga lakukan tadi. Lagi pula, mereka kan sama-sama lelaki, jadi untuk apa merasa malu.

Furuichi melampirkan handuk kecil pada pinggangnya dan duduk memangku Beel.

"Kecil," Oga bergumam sambil melipat tangan dipinggir bak. Matanya memperhatikan Furuichi.

"Apanya?"

"Itu," Oga menunjuk mengunakan lirikan matanya dan satu pukulan telak menggunakan botol sampo langsung dihadiahkan Furuichi dikepala Oga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mandi, Beel tetap tidak mau melepas Furuichi. Bahkan saat Furuichi memakan makan malamnya Beel juga ikut bersamanya. Duduk dipangkuan Furuichi sambil meminum susu dari dot.

"Nah, bochama waktunya tidur." Hilda mengulurkan tangannya, bergerak ingin mengambil Beel dari pangkuan Furuichi, yang sesuai prediksi langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Beel.

"Bochama?" Hilda memekik shock, tak terima Beel masih menolaknya. Dan lagi, glare mematikan mengintai Furuichi.

"Jadi, jika Hilda-san dan Oga tidur bersama. Aku tidur dimana?"

"Baka! Siapa bilang aku tidur bersama Hilda? Dasar Furuichi baka!" Oga mengumpat dan mengatai Furuichi sekaligus.

Rasanya tak ada yang salah dari pertanyaannya kan? Oga-Hilda suami-istri. Tidur bersama itu hal yang wajib. Ah! Apa rasanya ya? Sial! Lagi-lagi si brengsek Oga membuatnya iri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak tidur bersama Hilda-san?" Tanya Furuichi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari televisi. Tangannya aktif menekan papan game yang ada dengan Beel masih dipangkuannya.

"Tidur bersama? Untuk apa?" Mata Furuichi melebar. Untuk apa kata Oga tadi. Tangannya berhenti bermain dan kepalanya pun mulai menoleh pada Oga.

"Kau dan Hilda-san kan suami istri."

"Siapa yang bilang?"

He?

"Kalau bukan, lalu Beel?" Furuichi beralih menatap Beel yang telah terlelap dipangkuannya.

"Aku memang ayahnya, tapi Hilda bukan ibunya."

Hee?

"Yah, aku sedang mencari ibu yang tepat untuknya." Mata Oga menatap Beel sambil mengelus puncak kepala anaknya sayang. "Dan kurasa aku sudah menemukannya." Oga menatap Furuichi dan tersenyum mengerikan.

"Hah? Apa?" Tanya Furuichi tak mengerti.

"Aku menyukaimu,"

Haaa?

"Beel juga menyukaimu. Dengan begitu pas sudah. Jadilah ibu Beel."

Furuichi menatap Oga tak percaya. Bajingan ini barusan bilang apa? Ibu? Suka? Suka padanya? Ibu Beel?

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Bakaichi." Diakhir kalimatnya Oga menghadiahi Furuichi dengan satu ciuman singkat sebagai alat pengesahan.

"Tidurlah setelah kau selesai bermain." Oga naik ketempat tidur dan meninggalkan Furuichi yang mematung shock.

A-apa-apaan ini?

"Oi! Oga! Brengsek! Apa maksudnya itu tadi! Baka! Jangan seenaknya! Ogaaaa!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Omake:_**

Oga terbaring terlentang setelah pertempurannya melawan segerombolan kakak kelas dua dan tiga. Cukup melelahkan. Tidak disangka-sangka dua tingkat yang berbeda bekerja sama untuk mengalahkannya. Tapi tetap saja mereka kalah.

"Hei, Beel. Apa tidak ada orang lain disekolah ini yang kau suka? Aku lelah mengurusmu sendiri."

Beel menjawab dengan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Hampir menangis.

"Heh! Baka! Aku bukan mau memberikanmu pada mereka!" Oga mengusap kepala Beel menenangkan.

"Kau butuh sosok seorang ibu. Hilda sama sekali tak bisa diharap."

Beel yang duduk diatas badan Oga tampak berpikir. "Da!" Tangan kecilnya menunjuk sesosok bocah berambut abu-abu yang dililit rantai oleh anak buah Queen Ishiyama.

"Ha? Apa-apa? Kau sudah menentukan ibumu?"

'Bruk!' Seseorang langsung langsung terjatuh disebelahnya.

Beel berseru. "Auu!"

Dan Oga tersenyum, jadi begitu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_End_**


End file.
